Electrical power distribution systems frequently require usage of a variety of distribution systems condition monitoring and recording instruments to control and optimize distribution systems operations and facilitate the detection and location of system malfunctions. The monitoring instruments may be applied either on predesigned test points for mounting of the system test points, or applied directly onto electrical cables of the distribution system at any position along the length of the electrical cable as needed.
The present invention is concerned in particular with electrical cable monitoring instruments that can be applied directly to, by at least partially surrounding with sensors, any chosen place on the electrical cable with or without insulation coating. The direct application should cause no interruption of the power distribution system functions, such as interruptions caused by disassembling of distribution system components, or turning off the power carried through the monitored cable.
The requirements for no interruption of the distribution system function, combined with the standard safety requirements and regulations motivate the preference for an attachment device for fastening an electrical cable monitoring instrument to an electrical cable safely and securely, using standard insulated road tool known to the practitioners of the electrical power distribution systems construction and maintenance as a hot stick. In addition to the hot stick compatibility, workers safety concerns strongly favor an attachment device and method for fastening an electrical cable monitoring instrument to an electrical cable which minimizes the application time and possibility for operators' errors.